


监视

by QxH



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QxH/pseuds/QxH
Summary: pwp点梗一发完应该很ooc吧......
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 11





	监视

**Author's Note:**

> pwp点梗  
> 一发完  
> 应该很ooc吧......

“哈啊……”陆东植下身敞开的小口被徐仁宇的性器撑到极限。他柔软丰满的臀部触及徐仁宇冰冷的皮带, 像两块果冻微微颤抖。  
张七星在狭窄的车尾箱里抖了抖, 他耳朵捕捉到不同寻常的呻吟声, 是陆东植的。  
“徐仁宇……我的腿……不行你弄痛我了…哈啊……停一下…….别撞了嗯…啊!”  
大哥这甜腻又亲昵的语气是张七星从未听到过的, 他呆滞地感受着车厢的摇晃和情感上的冲击。陆东植的吟哦也随着晃动而一波波送进他耳朵里。张七星局促不安, 不知道自己是不是应该阻止徐仁宇对大哥的侵犯。  
他咬着自己手指，不知不觉尝到腥甜的血液。手指被咬破了。  
“哈啊！快点......屁股好酸……！”大哥的声音夹杂着哭腔，张七星脑海里浮现他发红的双眼和小巧的翘鼻，嫣红的嘴唇, 发现自己下身逐渐膨胀。不得了了, 徐仁宇这个混蛋欺负得大哥太过分了吧?!  
他猛敲车尾箱后盖, 这下车里作乐的两人都听见咚的一声巨响, 张七星从车里爬出来了。  
车子安静了两秒又开始摇晃, 张七星绕到车后座窗前, 正想大喊阻止徐仁宇的兽行, 入目却是陆东植光着下半身被徐仁宇抱在怀里操的痴态。他的卷发凌乱地随着节奏飘着, 双眼失神地流下愉悦的泪水, 红唇不知被谁咬破。张七星震惊到失语, 他目光不住地停留在陆东植大腿上, 而那青筋暴露的手似乎察觉他的目光, 将陆东植的臀部掰开,露出那被奋张的性器撑得变形的穴口。  
他站在那里，双腿似乎被冻住了，眼看那令人难以置信的穴口不断吞吐着男人粗壮的性器，还开心地流出蜜液。  
“嗯哈...仁宇，摸摸我前面......”陆东植环抱着徐仁宇的脖子，紧贴着他的侧脸哀求道。  
张七星这才意识到，徐仁宇一直盯着车窗外的自己，他脸上带着那种看穿一切的笑容。这个男人实在过于可恶！  
正想说些什么，在徐仁宇怀里的陆东植居然咬起他的耳垂，道：“徐仁宇你......太过分了，我不看你的时候一直盯着我，上厕所也要盯着我，怎么？做的时候居然不看我？！”徐仁宇笑着看着他却不说话也不动，陆东植咬着牙将他推倒在车座上，抬着臀就往下坐。那肉棒一下子进到了深处，将瘙痒的后穴充满。陆东植仰起脖颈露出一小截湿润的舌尖，他颤抖的眼睫和筋挛的腹肌无一不表露出高潮就快到来。  
然而徐仁宇坏心眼地将他转过身去，面对着窗口，让他看见窗外僵直的张七星。徐仁宇贴着他的耳朵说：“看，你的小弟被你勾引过来了，你这个荡妇……天天扭着屁股被我操……”陆东植拼命摇头，他本想对张七星说些什么，徐仁宇突然插入，肉棒摩挲着他的骚点，因为前面兴奋的汁液而变得乱七八糟的衬衣下，陆东植粉嫩的肉棒挺直地射在车窗上。因为高潮不停蠕动的穴肉挤压着徐仁宇，他掰开陆东植的两瓣臀肉将自己深埋在贪婪的蜜穴里，一次又一次地用力碾过陆东植的敏感点。  
陆东植被一浪又一浪的快感袭击着，他难以自持又羞于在张七星面前失态，只好夹紧那根搅动自己的坚硬，求饶道：“快点.......快点射...嗯啊！”  
徐仁宇操了十几下，射在陆东植骚点上，两个人抱着靠在车窗边。徐仁宇手摩挲着陆东植射在肚子上的精液，和因为高潮肿大的乳头，缓和了情潮。陆东植因为害怕再被干一次而推开他。

张七星尴尬地转过身去, 掩饰自己下半身一直没法消减的帐篷。他脸色恼怒地看着那个穿着千鸟纹大衣的男人从车上下来, 男人慢条斯理地理了理衣领和袖口。他眼睛掠过张七星, 停驻了下, 露出“你有事吗”的表情。也没等他组织起什么语言, 男人扭头就开走了自己的克莱斯勒, 徒留张七星和他车里的陆东植在原地。

远处看到一切的朴武硕有点纠结地凝视着南某的尸体, 心想着如何敲诈徐仁宇一笔。


End file.
